Mending the Past
by AquaWayfinder03
Summary: Another "The Letter" story, although they resolve it extremely quick and move on to other issues. Enjoy!
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, just the story.**

Prologue

"Why? Why put yourself through that? Tommy! Answer me!" Jason demanded.

"Because I love her. I have to know."

"This is ridiculous. I don't see the point in this. Why would you do this to yourself?"

"I already answered that question. I'd prefer to go alone anyway, so…"

"No way! I'm going with you, Tommy!"

"If you insist," Tommy replied casually. "Insistent today aren't we, Jason?"

"Tommy… I think this is a bad idea," Jason admitted.

"I think you're being paranoid," Tommy sighed.

"I think you're obsessed."

"Like I said," Tommy smiled, "I love her."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Tommy pulled into the driveway of a simple, yet beautiful house. It was painted lime green and had dark purple door and window frames.

"Alright," Tommy sighed heavily, heart racing. "I can do this."

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Tommy?" Jason asked nervously.

"Yeah. I'm sure." Tommy replied confidently.

"Okay. If you say so." Jason said skeptically.

"Wait here."

"Uhh, I don't thi-" Jason started to protest.

"Please, Jase, just stay put. I can't tell you how much I appreciate you coming, but I'd rather go in alone."

"Alright. Fine."

"Thanks Jason, be back in a few."

Tommy knocked on the raven washed, wooden door. He stood outside for a minute or two that seemed like hours. He was about to explode when he heard footsteps coming from inside the house. The door opened and he stared into a pair of chocolate brown, shocked eyes and smiled.

"Hey Kim."


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

After a moment of hesitation, due to shock, Kimberly opened the door wider to let Tommy pass. He walked in after hesitating for a moment to make sure he was being invited in.

"So, how've you been, Tommy?"

"Ok," he replied, "not the greatest, but ok."

Kim nodded while shifting her feet uncomfortably. Her eyes wandered around the room. Tommy sat staring. He knew it was awkward for her, but didn't know where to start. He thought he knew, but then he got here. Now, he had no clue where to start, what to say, and he almost forgot why he was even here. His mind went berserk when he saw Kim. Everything, every bit of common sense… gone.

"This is really awkward for you… isn't it?" He asked, finally just deciding to start with apologizing for making her day super awkward.

"No, you're-"

"Yes, it is," Tommy sighed, cutting her off. "I can tell. Maybe I shouldn't have come. We need to talk though." They sat in silence for a few moments, neither sure what to say.

"It maybe a little awkward, Tommy, but I'm glad you came… really glad."

"Thanks, Kim."

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked, ignoring his thanks, or perhaps just not knowing how to respond to it.

"No, thank you."

"Alright, what did you want to talk about?"

"I… umm…"

"Come on, Oliver, what is it? You wanted to talk to me, so talk."

"Could I change my mind about that drink?"

"I suppose so," Kim sighed heavily. "Water?"

"Please and thank you."

"No problem," Kimberly replied. "Now, what did you want to talk to me about?" She asked handing Tommy a bottle of water. "I'll ask all day if I have to, Tommy."

"I wanted," Tommy began, "to talk about this."

He held up a piece of paper that had been folded carefully into a square, yet had probably been crumpled on many occasions, judging by the texture of the paper. Kimberly couldn't be more confused. What was it?

"A letter?"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"A letter?" Kimberly asked, "That's what you wanted to talk about? Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously. Have a little faith, Hart."

"Very well. Continue."

"Honestly, I'm thrilled you don't know what this is right off the bat." Tommy admitted, distractedly, while unfolding the letter. He handed her the letter. "I want you to read it."

"Why? Who's it for?"

"Me."

"From who?"

"You."

Kimberly just stared at Tommy for a second, eyebrows raised. "You want me to read a letter… that I wrote?"

"It's complicated. Please… read it."

"Fine."

"Thank you, Kim."

There was no reply to his thanks. Kim was obviously, thoroughly annoyed. Her eyes started to scroll down the letter. Tears flowed down her cheeks. She never wrote anything like this to Tommy! That's when it clicked. That's why Tommy was here. He knew something felt… off. She winced as she read a part of the letter, that was supposed to be from her, that said that Tommy was like a brother to her. He was so much more than that! She loved him! More than anything!

"Tommy I…" she couldn't finish. What was she supposed to say? Tear after tear rolled quickly down her cheek and fell slowly to the ground.

"Kim… did you write that letter?" Tommy asked.

"Nn…no," Kimberly replied, shaking. She watched Tommy nod his head slowly. He had expected this, hoped for this. He felt awful… watching her in so much pain. He gathered her in his arms and held her tight. He hated to see Kim cry, but he was glad that whatever happened, they still loved each other. Someone had torn them apart, but they wouldn't stay that way.

"I love you, Beautiful," Tommy whispered in her ear, squeezing her tighter.

"I love you too, Handsome," Kimberly replied forcing her voice to stop shaking.

Tommy couldn't help but smile. Maybe, just maybe, they could be there for each other again. Like they were in high school. Maybe they could be together again. Maybe they could be happy again.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Tommy bolted upright, sweat pouring down his face. "Two a.m.? Really?" Tommy complained, rolling off the side of the bed. He knew he wasn't going to get anymore sleep. He grabbed his phone and walked down the stairs, towards his basement/ the dino command center. Much to Tommy's surprise, he actually got a phone call, at two o'clock in the morning.

"Kim?" Had she had a nightmare too? Why else would she call at 2 a.m.? "What's wrong, Beautiful?" Tommy asked as he answered the phone.

"You too?" She asked hearing how unsteady his voice was.

"Don't panic."

"Don't panic? Don't panic!"

"Everything will be ok, Beautiful. I promise."

"What do we do?"

"We'll warn the others tomorrow. Try to get some sleep till then, Beautiful."

"Alright."

"Bye, Beautiful. I love you."

"I love you too, Handsome. Bye."


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Scatterbrain?!" Rocky asked, utterly horrified.

"Are you sure?" Aisha asked.

"Well, no," Tommy admitted "but we all had a nightmare, woke up terrified, and none of us remembers why. We were the team that stopped Scatterbrain and… well… kind of… we were… the team that… witnessed his defeat." Tommy sighed. "Who knows what we would have done without Bulk and Skull… what the world would have done."

"Great," Adam sighed, "this is all my fault."

"No, it's not, Adam!" Tommy insisted, then sighed, rising to his feet. "I should check on Kim. She's pretty shaken up."

"By the way, where is she?" Billy asked.

"I sent her to the basement. Her fists were clenched so tight, I thought they'd fall off. I told her there's a punching bag in the basement, and that she should think about using it." Tommy hurried down the basement stairs. You alright, Kim?"

"Yeah, Tommy," Kim sighed, "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine, beautiful. Let's go on up and talk to Aisha and the guys. Maybe… maybe it'll make you feel better."

"Yeah… yeah, ok," Kim agreed.

"Alright, Beautiful. Let's go," Tommy responded, holding out his hand so he could guide her back upstairs, to the main level. She grabbed his hand and they headed upstairs… together.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kim sat in silence as the others tried to lighten the mood. Adam was desperately trying to make her feel better, but it was almost as if she wasn't even there. Tommy, at this point, had given up on making her feel better. Adam still felt responsible for the incident with Scatterbrain, and thus, Kimberly's fear and secluded attitude. Nothing they said even caught Kim's attention, and as hard as Tommy had tried, she hadn't even glanced up since reaching the couch on the main level.

"Kim, please, talk to us," Aisha pleaded.

"Come on, Kimberly," Billy joined in.

"Kim…" Tommy began. "please, talking a bit might make you feel better. Just… try… please. You said you would try."

"What do you want me to say?" Kim questioned, sadly.

"Just talk to us," Rocky pleaded. "It doesn't matter what about. We haven't seen each other in ages. Let's just talk."

"Alright, fine," Kimberly agreed.

"Good," Adam responded, pleased that she would at least talk them now, and she did. They talked and laughed unlike any of them had in a long time. Despite everything happening, they were all having a great time. Everyone was relaxing again. That's when Scatterbrain decides to pop up.

"Of course," Kimberly muttered, annoyed, when she heard the alarm go off. "The bad guy decides to show up as soon as we've relaxed."

"What better time?" Adam asked, sarcastically.

"Well, it's not ideal," Tommy admitted, "but at least we're a little bit more prepared this time. Let's go!" It was at that moment that Connor McKnight decided to burst through the door. Which didn't really surprise Tommy, he had kind of been expecting it, still he hung his head and sighed. "Connor, are you aware that building this house came out of my own pocket? I didn't get a 'ranger discount' either."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Sorry, Doc, I… Who are they?" Connor asked.

"Sorry, McKnight, no time for introductions, gotta run." Tommy replied.

"But, I heard the alarm, that's why I busted in like that."

"Don't worry," Rocky said

"We've got it under control," Kimberly agreed.

"We were prepared!" Billy yelled following the others out the door, while holding up some sort of prism.

"Alrighty then," Connor said grinning at Billy's quote. "Hoodwinked. Doc's friends are quoting mountain goats… alright."

"Should we have left him back there alone, with Scatterbrain loose?" Adam questioned Tommy.

"He'll be fine," Tommy assured his friend. "He can take care of himself." Adam still looked unsure, but nodded. More than anything, Tommy was just glad that Kim seemed more confident. Before, she seemed certain they were doomed, now, she looked like she was ready to take on anything Scatterbrain could throw at them.

"There!" Kimberly announced, spotting Scatterbrain.

"Nice work, Beautiful," Tommy praised her, as they ran toward the monster. "Scatterbrain!" Tommy yelled the monsters name as he ran towards it. Tommy managed a pretty good hit with Saba, before stumbling out of the way of one of Scatterbrains 'amnesia beams'. All of them had been armed with one of their previous ranger weapons. Tommy had, of course, chosen to bring Saba. They were all still quite curious as to how Tommy had gotten a hold of the weapons, but this wasn't the time to ask.

"Tommy!" Kimberly screamed as Scatterbrain managed a lucky shot, and Tommy stumbled to the ground.

"Be a little more gentle, will ya?" Tommy asked Scatterbrain, mockingly as he rose to his feet. (Because Tommy always has been and always will be, able to break the laws of… well… everything.)

"You're ok!" Kimberly said grinning as she ran to his side, burying her face in his shirt, and hugging him tight.

"Yeah, Beautiful. I'm fine."

"Don't ever scare me like that again!" Kim quavered, pushing him away.

The six of the returned to the house in a relatively good mood. After they had defeated Scatterbrain Tommy had insisted they all stay a while longer, and that they hadn't talked enough. Which was definitely true, considering that none of them had realized yet, that Tommy and Kimberly were back together. None of them had even noticed that Tommy kept calling Kim 'Beautiful'.

Kim finally scolded the group. "Ok, this is just getting ridiculous!"

"What?" Rocky asked defensively. While Tommy sat back and laughed.

"Wow," Tommy replied, jokingly, "I thought Bulk and Skull were dense." The four, former rangers looked shocked as they started to realize what was going on.

"It's been a long day," Aisha insisted defensively.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"I'll agree with that, Aisha. It's been a long day filled with us calling each other nicknames we used for each other while we were dating, like… Handsome and Beautiful. Was that not a hint?" Tommy asked, still laughing.

"We were all kind of stressing over the whole _'Scatterbrain's back'_ thing," Adam defended.

"Are we still on that subject after a whole 10 minutes?" Tommy joked.

"As a matter of fact, we are," Rocky started. "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" Tommy asked in confusion.

"Hmmmm… let me think… COMPLETELY IGNORE THE LAWS OF HUMAN MINIPULATION THAT THE SCATTERBRAIN MONSTER CREATES!" Billy chimed in.

"Oh, right, that. I-… have no clue!" Tommy admitted with a smile as the others gaped at him.

"You're-… you're kidding… right?" Adam asked, fearfully.

"Nope, I have no clue as to how that happened, whatsoever," Tommy answered calmly.

"After all this time we really shouldn't be surprised," Kimberly sighed.

"What do you mean?" Rocky asked.

"Tommy is the king of accomplishing the impossible," Billy explained. "He beat an army of putties, before he even knew about the power rangers, and he was he first of the six original rangers to time travel, if I remember correctly."

"That's pretty darn cool," Rocky admitted.

"We all know that time travel isn't a big deal," Tommy cut in. "Plus, putties aren't really formidable opponents."

"Maybe not," Billy agreed. "But Jason, a black belt at the time, Zack, Hip-hopkido king, Kimberly, gymnast, Trini and I, all took on about as many putties as you did alone, but together, when we were beginners, and-"

"And we got our butts kicked," Kimberly chimed in.

Rocky, Adam, and Aisha stared at him in shock. They looked... almost... In awe.

"Guys... It's no big deal!" Tommy said quickly, hoping with all of himself that it wasn't really awe shining in their eyes. "Can we please change the subject?"

"Guess so," Rocky replied reluctantly. "I think it's cool though... hearing about all the stuff you guys did before we were around."

"We can talk about that stuff... as long as Billy and Kimberly trying to make me sound better than everyone else."

"Tommy, we don't mind," Adam stated simply.

"I know... but..."

"Tommy, like it or not... you're a legend! We won't look at you any differently at the end of the day. You're still awesome, fun loving, sometimes dorky, Tommy... and we love you for that! It's still fun to talk about all the cool stuff you've done."

"Alrighty then!" Tommy replied enthusiastically to his girlfriend's speech. "Still... what've you guys been up to?"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Oh no you don't! What about our weapons?" Rocky questioned him.

"What about them?" Tommy asked with a smirk.

"How did you get them?!" Billy groaned, knowing that Tommy knew very well what Rocky meant.

"Where did he get what?" Jason asked walking through the door.

"Dude!"

"What?!"

"Did you pick my lock again?!"

"… No?"

"Are you kidding me!"

"That didn't sound like a-"

"That's because it _**wasn't**_ a question!"

"Stop breaking into my house!"

"Condition."

"What?"

"Tell me what's going on."

"What do you mean?"

"They all live out of state and none of the other rangers were invited to your little reunion. What's up?"

"Long story."

"I've got plenty of time."

"I don't."

"Give me the short version."

"Fine, but I still owe them a story too."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

"So… this… scatterbrain monster… he was pretty powerful?"

"Understatement of the year Jase," Billy confirmed.

"Does this mean that other monsters could come back too?" Kimberly asked, voicing Tommy's, previously unspoken, concerns.

"Maybe… let's hope not…" Adam sighed.

"Hoping won't win batt-"

"But it's all we can do right now," Tommy said, interrupting Jason. "There's no way that we can predict what monster will come back next… if any even do. We have to wait and see."

"But-"

"Tommy's right, it's all we can do, Jase," Billy sighed. "We hate it as much as you do, but it's true."

"Unless... I think the question, is why they would come back," Kimberly broke in.

"How will that help?" Rocky asked.

Tommy smiled wide."Kim's right, if we can find out if there's a reason scatterbrain came back, maybe we can find out what other monsters to expect," he suggested.

"And how do you suppose we do that?" Jason sighed.

Tommy smirked, "We ask Zordon."

 **Alright, I said this on Unforgiven, and now I'm gonna tell you guys. I don't really like putting Author's notes on my story, so I'm going to start putting them on my profile when I have them. That being said, I'll probably take this note off this chapter in about a week. Als, sorry for anyone who's been waiting a while to read this, I don't have any excuse for not posting, I've been lazy, and I apologize.**


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

"Tommy, I think you need to lie down," Jason decided.

"No, I think I'm good."

"Zordon is…" Kimberly trailed off.

"What?"

"He's dead, Tommy," Aisha said sadly. Tommy raised his brow at her in a 'you seriously believe that?' manner.

"What's with the look?" Billy questioned.

Tommy remained silent. What was he going to do with these knuckle heads? They could all be so… dense. He sighed aloud. Where to start… Probably the weapons. Alright… here goes…

"Guys…" Tommy started, unsure of exactly how he was going to tell them that their "dead" mentor/ father figure had provided him with some of their old weapons, in order to defeat Scatterbrain. "there's something I have to tell you."


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"You ready Justin?"

"Yeah, everything's ready to go here! You?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

"Tommy?"

"Hm?"

"Do you really think this will work?"

"Don't worry Justin. It'll work. Trust me."

"Alright! You got the bug in place? How do I turn the speakers on?"

"Main panel, green button."

"Kay."

"Work?"

"Yeah, I can hear them talking."

"Ok, you remember what to do?"

"Yeah."

"Good. Look, Just, the speakers won't carry through to the mic, I'm gonna need you to guess when he's gonna do it and give me a countdown. Okay?"

"Okay!"

Tommy waited, patiently staring at the screen of his laptop, index and middle fingers hovering over the enter button. Suddenly Justin started counting down.

"Ten. Nine. Eight. Seven. Six. Five. Four. Three. Two. Now!"

Tommy's fingers smashed down on 'ENTER' as he heard Justin do on the other side. Justin had opened a time warp in the CC, in the tube that Zordon had been in prior to his return to Eltar. Tommy had teleported Zordon from the warp currently being destroyed to the one he and one of his college friends, who had found out he was a ranger, had created. Zordon should be safe and sound in the CC.

"Tommy it worked!" Justin exclaimed happily.

"Alright, that causes for celebration," Tommy replied smiling, despite the fact that he knew neither Justin, nor Zordon could see it. "I feel like getting some ice cream, how 'bout you Justin?"

"That's got my vote," Justin agreed.

* * *

Zordon smiled down at Tommy and Justin as they ate. The last thing he expected that day was for Tommy and Justin to come to his aid without even changing the effect it would have on the rest of the galaxy… or any other galaxy for that matter. He should have though, Tommy was almost always ahead of the game. It would seem that he'd come to expect this as soon as Zordon had gone missing… but something still confused him…

"I have a friend at school," Tommy explained, as if he had read Zordon's mind. "She's super smart. Working toward being a rocket scientist." Tommy paused, and looked down in shame. "She found out that I use to be a ranger. She helped me _create_ a time warp that you could be transferred to."

Justin stared at Tommy in shock, but not for the reasons he would have thought. "You and you're friend _**created**_ a time warp?"

Tommy's look of shame transformed to a grin, and he nodded.

"Cool! Can I help next time?"

Tommy laughed, "I'm gonna hope that there isn't a next time, Buddy, but if there is, I'll try to get a hold of you."

"I'm very proud of you both! Thank you! The fact that the three of you figured out how to save me on your own is very impressive! I can't tell you just how proud I am of you both! Tommy."

"Yes, Zordon?"

"Please give your friend my thanks as well."

"Of course."

"Can I meet her?" Justin piped up.

"Problem, Just."

"What?"

"She doesn't live in Angel Grove, and she didn't come with me for this."

"Could you ask her to come down?"

"What's the big deal?"

"You guys built a time warp! You guys built a dimension, Tommy! Please!"

Tommy sighed in defeat, "I'll see what I can do."

"Awesome! What's her name anyway?"

"Hayley Ziktor," Tommy replied. "Now finish up so I can go to the Youth Center and make that phone call."

"Ok!"

* * *

"Hey, Hales! Sorry to bother. How's your day been? That's great! Look, I don't wanna push you into anything, but I have a friend who would really like to meet you. Yeah… Ok… I'll see about T-Port then… Ok… Thanks… Bye…"

Justin stared at Tommy, eagerly awaiting his answer.

"We'll see what Zordon says about teleporting her," he whispered.

"Yes!" Justin exclaimed, not so quietly.

"Not even worried about if she's nice or not?"

"You said she's you're friend."

"Fair enough."

* * *

Zordon had just teleported Hayley home, and Justin and Tommy were making their way to the Youth Center on foot.

"She's awesome!"

"Yeah," Tommy agreed, "she's pretty cool,"

"So the Zordon thing… keeping it a secret?"

"That's probably best for now. I'm gonna drop you off at Ernie's, you're dad should be there waiting for us, then I'm gonna have to head home."

"Alright… thanks for letting me help, Tommy,"

"No problem! Thanks for helping!"


End file.
